Retour à la vie
by Beautiful Strangeran
Summary: La vie est bien étrange et nous réserve bien des surprises parfois. Quand l'incertitude est le mot d'ordre.Et, que se passeraitil si 'lun des membres de City Hunter disparaissait? Que deviendrait la vie de notre équipe de choc.Enfin, une vie estelle possi
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Une disparition tragique.

Des cris, des larmes et de la noirceur, toujours plus de noirceur. Il faisait nuit et il y avait cette douleur incommensurable, indescriptible. Soudain

plus rien. Le calme était de retour et plus de douleur. Un calme pesant, oppressant, un calme qui laisse place au silence, Or mis peut-être le léger bruit

des pas de la mort qui résonnent. Un être venait de disparaître tragiquement, inexorablement.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Une nouvelle organisation mafieuse s'était installée à Tokyo, leurs champs de prédilection le meurtre, le vol, l'extorsion de fonds, ainsi que la vente de drogue biensûr.

NDA: Vous parler d'une originalité, cela aurait été bien plus impressionnant s'ils vendaient des fleurs sur le bord de la route.

Enfin, comme il s'agit de vilains pas beaux, pas gentils, des rebus de la société, ils avaient mis au point une drogue aux effets dévastateurs qui créaient une dépendance immédiate

et une annihilation de la personnalité. En gros, pour être un peu plus clair, ceux qui consommaient cette drogue, devenaient des pantins très manipulables.

Malheureusement, c'étaient les enfants, les adolescents qui étaient visés car ces derniers servaient ensuite de petits soldats du crime, comme aimait à

les appeler le chef de cette organisation.

Dès que la police eut vent de ce nouveau fléau, on assigna la mission de démantèlement de cette organisation aux meilleurs éléments de la police. Ainsi,

tout naturellement, vous vous en doutez, l'affaire fut confiée à l'inspectrice de choc et de charme Saeko Nogami. Cependant, face à l'ampleur de la tâche

et l'envergure de l'affaire, elle s'adressa à ceux qui dans l'ombre sont le pire cauchemar de tous ces malfrats et qui, elle n'en doutait pas l'aiderait

à résoudre tout ceci. Ce fut ainsi que toute la bande, city hunter, Falcon et Micky, ainsi que Mike bien entendu, se retrouva mêlés à tout ceci.

Leur efficacité n'étant plus à démontrer, en quelques semaines, grâce à leur réseau d'informateurs, ils découvrir que l'organisation avait des bureaux luxueux

dans le quartier d'affaire sous l'étiquette d'entreprise d'import-export.

NDA: Mon Dieu! Quelle originalité! C'est effrayant, je vous jure!

Toutefois, l'organisation

avait choisi pour leur laboratoire les sous-sols d'un orphelinat qu'elle avait acquis depuis quelques mois et qui se trouvaient à la sortie de la ville.

Ce bâtiment avait en plus comme principal avantage, un accès direct à la mer. Inutile de vous dire que les résidents des lieux étaient les cobayes, les victimes impuissantes de

leurs expériences. Cette situation était intolérable pour toute notre bande adorée. D'ailleurs, Ryo avaient dû calmer sa partenaire, pour qu'elle ne parte

pas sur le champ leur défoncer le crâne à coup de massues.

NDA: Moi aussi j'avoue ça me démange, pas vous? Rien qu'un petit coup.

Ainsi, Ryo avait dû user

de tout son charme pour la calmer. En fait, cela n'avait pas été si difficile, car …

Liste de 3 éments

NDA: Attendez, il faut que je vous dise un secret. Bon, personne ne m'entend à part vous, surtout pas les autres de la bande. Comme je vous dis c'est un secret

et moi je le sais juste parce que je suis l'auteur, sinon vous pensez bien que moi non plus je ne saurais rien. Enfin. Bon, tout ça pour vous dire que

Ryo et Kaori étaient ensembles depuis deux mois, mais rien dans leur comportement ne trahissait ce changement. Ils voulaient se laisser du temps, en profiter

un peu avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Ils voulaient faire un essai. C'est vrai un tel changement, pour finir par découvrir que l'on est pas fait pour

être ensemble. Moi, je dis que ça serait dur à supporter et qu'ils ont bien raison de faire un essai, mais je vais m'assurer que cela dur croyez-moi. Bref.

Si je peux et qu'ils me le permettent, je vous ferais profiter d'autres détails. Bon, bon, j'arrête sinon il y a plus d'histoire et je me fais déjà tirer

les oreilles par notre fine équipe.

. Je disais, donc, qu'il n'avait pas eu tant de mal à la calmer, car dès qu'ils furent seuls, un seul baiser et une nuit de tendresse passer entre les bras de Ryo

avait calmer la colère de Kaori.

NDA: Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi à sa place je me calmerais. Excusez-moi, j'arrête avec toutes mes interventions. Après tout c'est

un chapitre dramatique et cela vire en j'sais pas quoi, mais ça vire.)

. Face au caractère urgent de la situation, la bande et Saeko décidèrent que l'assaut au laboratoire aurait lieu ce soir. Les nettoyeurs passeraient en premier

et la police n'aurait qu'à venir cueillir tout ce petit monde. Heureusement qu'une nouvelle production devaient sortir aujourd'hui, ils allaient être pris

la main dans le sac. Mais, lorsque nos héros arrivèrent sur les lieux, l'orphelinat était en proie aux flammes et il y avait pleins d'enfants prisonniers

à l'intérieur d'après les petits cris qui en émanaient. Alors ni une, ni deux, Ryo, Kaori, Mike et Micky pénétrèrent dans l'édifice en feu. Falcon handicapé

par sa vue restait à l'extérieur s'occupant des enfants que les autres parvenaient à faire sortir et il servait aussi de réceptionneur si l'on veut quand

certains des enfants totalement paniqués sautaient par la fenêtre. (Me demandez pas comment il fait ça, j'en sais rien mais ce n'est qu'un héros de manga,

alors tout est possible). Tous les enfants furent sauvés et ainsi tous purent être à labri avant qu'une explosion ne soufflât tout l'édifice. Oui, tous

étaient là, enfin peut-être pas tout le monde...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : La vie continue.

Le printemps s'installe et reprend ses droits, timidement. L'hiver a été long et rude. En fait, les hivers semblent toujours plus longs, plus rudes, toujours plus mornes, toujours plus tristes, depuis ces trois dernières années.

_Trois ans déjà, _soupira la jeune femme_. Cela semble une éternité et pourtant, cela ne fait que trois ans. Que cela passe vite, se _dit-elle d'un air résigné_. Cela a été dur et je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps est poursuivit ainsi son cours. En fait, je ne parviens pas à croire qu'après tous ces mois de souffrances où sa disparition était si ancrée en nous, la vie a pu reprendre ses droits et a pu continué. Pourtant, quand j'y repense j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Mais, non. _La jeune femme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir_. On pense être habitué à la mort, quand on est dans le milieu. Il s'agit de notre quotidien. Mais, quand cela nous touche de si près. Non! Non! Non, on ne peut pas s'y habituer. Ce n'est qu'une illusion de croire qu'une telle chose soit possible. Et comme dit le vieil adage, c'est quand les personnes disparaissent que l'on se rend compte de la place qu'elles occupent dans notre vie. _

Un petit bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se leva doucement du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux et se rendit dans la petite chambre d'enfant.

Une petite fille de deux ans et demi s'y trouvait. Elle venait juste de s'éveiller de sa petite sieste. Sa mère s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, pour l'observer quelques instants. Comme toujours, un magnifique sourire vint éclairer le visage de la femme et chassa instantanément toutes ses pensées tristes. La petite fille regardait son plafond parsemé d'étoiles et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère.

Chérie! l'apostropha-t-elle doucement. Tu as fini de dormir?

L'enfant tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère et se mit sur son séant. De grands yeux pétillants de vie et un grand sourire illuminèrent ce visage angélique.

Maman!

Oui, ma puce, répondit-elle en s'approchant du lit, pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

J'veux plus faire dodo.

Bien, mon cœur. Alors, je vais te débarbouiller et après on va aller voir papa, et on va manger un petit goûter.

Les yeux de l'enfant, comme si cela fut possible étincelèrent encore plus à la simple évocation du mot papa.

Papa, Papa, s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, cinq minutes plus tard, une mini, mini tornade fit son apparition dans le café cat's eye.

Papa! cria l'enfant.

Ma puce! répondit Falcon avant d'attraper la fillette et de la soulever dans les airs.

NDA : Waw! Cela doit être encore mieux que de faire de la balançoire! J'ai mal au cœur rien que d'imaginer un géant de deux mètres 30 qui vous soulève un petit bout comme ça! Je suis sûre que l'on doit croire que l'on est un oiseau!

Micky fit son apparition également. Elle regardait attendrit la scène émouvante qui se jouait devant ses yeux, lorsque soudain.

Miickyy! Mon amoouur!..., je suis là! Je veux un bisou. Déclara un Mike Angel qui pour l'heure se prenait pour un oiseau, ou une fusée, (je ne sait pas trop), s'élançait tout droit sur la pauvre Micky.

SBIM, fût le bruit que la mini massue de la fillette fit lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur le nez de Mike qui s'écroula immédiatement sans atteindre sa cible.

- AÏE! Mais ça fait mal!

Micky, Falcon et la petite ne purent que rire devant la mine déconfite de Mike.

Mais, c'est pas drôle! râla-t-il. T'es vraiment comme ta marraine! J'y crois pas! Tu devrais avoir honte de défigurer tonton Mike de la sorte, dit-il plaintif, le visage ravagé de larmes de crocodiles.

La petite Saori regarda dubitative le grand blond, à l'air pitoyable et demanda à son père de descendre. Ce dernier la déposa sur le sol et celle-ci se précipita dans les bras de Mike.

- Padon tonton Mike, lui dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Puis adoptant une réplique charmeuse digne de son oncle américain lui dit :

Tu sais tonton, t'es toujours le plus beau!

NDA : ah, c'est pas croyable combien les enfants sont doués pour nous imiter!

Micky et Falcon partirent d'un nouveau fou rire. Mike qui ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, souriait à pleine dents à la petite Saori.

Tu iras loin, mon poussin. Tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds quand tu seras plus grande! lui dit-il avant de lui donner un petit bisou.

Non, mais j'suis gande, moi! protesta-t-elle et j'suis plus gande que toi quand j'suis avec papa! répondit-elle moqueuse.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, tandis que Saori les regardait sans comprendre.

Ma chérie, on va manger un petit quelque chose, lui demanda sa mère.

Oui, j'ai faim!

Micky installa la petite à une table. Mike, quant à lui, retourna à sa place. Falcon lui servit une nouvelle tasse de café. Mike commença à déguster celui-ci et tourna la tête pour observer la petite. Cette dernière mangeait les gâteaux accompagnés d'un verre de lait que venait de lui apporter Micky.

Pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, tu es trop vieux pour elle! Je te la donnerais jamais en mariage, dit Falcon posément mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Dommage, car tu perd l'immense chance de m'avoir comme future gendre, répondit Mike également sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de café et reprit la conversation plus sérieusement et à voix basse.

Vous en avez bien de la chance Micky et toi d'avoir une gamine aussi géniale que Saori.

Tu sais rien ne t'empêche de faire la même chose.

Oui, Kasue et moi, on y pense. Mais, j'ai un peu peur. Le monde où l'on vit n'est pas une sinécure.

Je sais et moi aussi j'ai eu les mêmes craintes, mais aujourd'hui Saori est la preuve que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Tu sais quand je regarde ton petit bout, je me rend compte combien la vie est plus forte que tout. Malgré tout ce qui nous déchires, le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner et la vie continue.

Falcon ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'écouter Mike. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se demander à quoi faisait-il référence. Non, c'était clair. Ce drame avait touché les cœurs et cette perte laissait sa trace indélébile. Ils étaient un groupe et le sont toujours, mais un groupe à qui il manque un membre important.

Te rends-tu compte que cela fait trois ans?

Oui, le temps poursuit sa course.

Oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment le temps a pu passer si vite. Même si nos vies ont repris du sens, cela ne sera plus jamais la même chose.

Mike, on ne peut rien faire contre la mort et surtout dans notre travail. Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé et on y peut rien.

-Je sais tout ça et je l'accepte. J'ai juste un peu de mal à ne pas y penser des jours comme aujourd'hui et quand on voit ce qu'….

Mike ne pu finir sa phrase, car la clochette de la porte du café venait de tinter. Une personne venait d'entrer, il s'agissait de ….


End file.
